Kuraigana's Tora
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: On the island that Zoro was sent to, not everything is going as it seems and what if it had been more than just him, Ghost girl and Mihawk. No pairings and one OC.
1. Prologue

**This is a little experiment that I got an idea for. It does contain an OC who will be introduced later because this is just the prologue. I got this idea one day when I was listening to some song I can't remember but I hope you all like it.

* * *

**

Kuraigana's Tora

Prologue

The scent of smoke and blood mixed with decay and rot. This filled the island and floated to the sea around it. A small sound radiated through the ruins. It was small from far away, but the closer you got to the castle that rested upon the dark bog that surrounded it the sound would become a mix of screams and crying. Creatures eyed the castle in interest but feared nearing it.

Walking around and seeing the twisted mountains and ruins of the place you could tell that a war had happened. Evergreen trees that seemed to be as black as the castle itself were dimly lit by the red moon that somehow made its way through the thick smog that engulfed the island itself.

As you enter the eerie castle walls you can hear the screams louder. The sound of wind and creepy voices rang through the dark place. Heavy footsteps could also be heard. They don't belong to the person screaming for they are calm and walking suggesting that more than one person in the dark castle.

Walking through the furnished halls it becomes evident that someone lives in the place. The furniture is new and often used and the place is well lit by multiple candles and such. A blood red carpet leads to a set of dark marbled stairs. The pounding of heavy and annoyed feet can be heard from above. Whatever is in the castle is coming down to the main floor.

Almost un-hearable, in the distance, another sound can also be heard. If you don't have trained ears, hearing it would be impossible. The pounding of the other person's feet droned out the other sound which has now disappeared. Boots on marble are heard and also the sound of chatter and what seemed like a swaying sound.

The stairs leading to the main room bring in two people and two ghosts. Though it seems to be two people. One, the female of the group, is floating around seeming to be annoyed with her companion. She goes in front of him and in a voice that seems to be too deep for her feminine features can be heard escaping her red lips.

"Mo~ you are such a fantasia, I told you where exactly your swords are." The girl said crossing her arms but still being able to keep her cute devil umbrella straight above her long pink hair that was put in pigtails and held together with black flower barrettes.

"Shut up bitch, your damn instructions are too hard to understand. It's your fault for hiding them in the first place." The man said glaring at the pink haired girl angrily. The bandages that were wrapped around his green hair and the rest of his body were becoming restricting.

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW!" the girl said sending her ghost followers through the man.

"If I am to be reborn I wish to be a sea cucumber." The green haired man said becoming depressed at contact with the things.

When he finally snapped out of it, Roronoa Zoro looked up at the ghost girl who was floating and laughing above him. Perona looked down with her large black eyes and smirked. Zoro glared at her with enough killing intent to halt the strongest of foes. The pink haired girl scoffed it off being used to it already. She did have to admit at first the look had been intimidating.

"Humph, I don't really care what you do, but you have to listen to me." The girl said looking at the man in front of her. The green haired man ignored her and continued to search for his swords.

"Why the hell should I listen to a bitch like you?" the man said looking behind the grandfather clock that was positioned in a corner and out of sight for most people. His swords were placed there.

"Because I saved your sorry ass, that's why." Perona said putting her hands on her hips. She frowned at the green haired man who was fixing his swords into his green haramaki. He had FINALLY found them.

"Not a good enough reason and since I'm a pirate, I don't have to worry about it." Zoro said heading in the direction of the door. "Later."

"You are such a jerk, and the door's the other way." She said. "Shit, why did I tell him that?" the girl whispered the last part but Zoro did turn around rather embarrassed and headed towards the real door that led outside the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 1

Perona floated down the halls of the castle she was in nervously. The swordsman she was stuck with was asleep in a room and she was bored. She had followed him across the whole island as he tried to find the shore and failed miserably. When he made it back to the castle, he had fallen asleep saying that he was tired. That meant that she was stuck making sure nothing was wrong with the place.

The ghost that followed the pink haired girl around gave her no support as the creepy feel of the place overcame her. Sure Perona loved dark malice filled castles, but she needed someone to protect her and she needed servants but here she had none. The swordsman was useless and he wouldn't listen to her no matter what she said. He was not a gentleman.

"Mo, that bastard had been better off left in the ruins." The girl said to herself going around a corner and down yet another hall that led to the kitchen. She wanted a hot cocoa. The sound of someone moving caught her attention.

Perona stopped and glanced into the living room where Zoro was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the sound. The sound of slight crashing came again and even though the swordsman didn't stir, Perona was scared. The girl jumped as the sound of a closing door reached her ears and she instantly went over to Zoro and roughly woke him up.

"Get your lazy ass up stupid swordsman!" the girl called as footsteps disappeared into the distance.

"What, morning?" Zoro asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No it's the afternoon and SOMEONE WAS JUST IN THE KITCHEN!" the girl yelled into the man's ear.

"I hear you fine bitch." Zoro said rubbing his ears. "Probably just an animal." Zoro rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep and go check it out!" Perona said angrily. "You're the man in this place."

"I don't give a damn about what you heard in that place, I'm going to sleep and then find my way off of this island. Everyone's waiting." Zoro said closing his eyes again and trying to go back to sleep. Another voice came to his ears and one all too familiar.

"I'm gone for a small matter and I come back and there are two rats in my house."

Zoro shot up and Perona hid behind him scared as a man walked into the room. Zoro gripped his swords and felt sweat drip down his neck at the sight of Juraucle Mihawk walk into the room. The man looked at the two of them and walked pass, going to the stairs.

"I want an explanation later." He said before disappearing from sight.

Zoro watched him go before sitting back against the couch. This was one hell of a place he got sent to. First the crazy bitch and now the greatest swordsman. What the hell had that damn bear guy get him into?

Mihawk came down a few minutes later and sat down in a chair. A newspaper was in his hands and he began reading it. "Explain." He said not bothering looking at them.

"Oi, don't go ordering me around!" Perona said angrily. Mihawk looked at her and the girl explained. "That damn Kuma sent us here."

"Kuma?" Mihawk questioned before looking at Zoro and then back at the newspaper.

"How the hell can you be so calm? Someone is here in this castle that shouldn't be!" Perona yelled remembering the sounds she had heard.

"You're right. There are two of them and I would prefer you leaving sooner rather than later." Mihawk said gesturing towards the door.

"Not us!" Perona yelled getting into the man's face. Mihawk gladly pushed her away even if she was in ghost form."Something else!"

"There is no one else in this house who shouldn't be here." Mihawk said simply.

"Then the noises?" Zoro questioned not really caring but wanting Perona to shut up. Mihawk sighed and glanced at the hallway to the kitchen.

"Come out Tora." He said before going back to the newspaper that talked about where he had been.

"Tora?" Zoro questioned looking to where Mihawk had gestured. A small girl was hiding behind the wall.

"All the way, you'll scare them more if you don't." Mihawk said not glancing up at the girl but knowing she was still hiding.

The girl instantly ran across the room and to the chair where Mihawk was at. She gave him a cup of tea before hiding behind his chair and glancing at the other two people. Perona and Zoro stared at the girl before giving Mihawk a questionable look. "Yours?" Zoro asked calmly.

"No." Mihawk asked somewhat annoyed at the question. "Her name is Tora and she lives in this castle of her own free will."

The small girl glanced at Zoro and the man saw her light gray eyes stare at him from under pure white hair that covered most of her face. Her hair went down to her back and fell on the green dress she was wearing.

"You teach her the way of the sword?" Zoro asked noting the broadsword on the girl's back that was similar to the one Mihawk himself used.

"No, she does what she likes and just copies me when I train." The man said getting annoyed with the questions. Perona went over to the girl and smiled at the cute girl sweetly.

"I'm Perona. Want to be my servant?" the girl asked but the small girl instantly ran to the other side of the chair. Perona stared at her shocked.

"She's a little shy." Mihawk said looking down at the girl who was keeping an eye on Zoro who sweat dropped.

"A little?" he questioned.

* * *

I plan on making these more of short choppy chapters rather than my usual long one because of so little detail on this section and since i don't exactly know how to word things yet for the place. I wonder what you guys think about Tora (The white haired girl for those of you who didn't pick up on it) and what you like about her so far. Well, can't wait to here what you think and there are no pairings in this for anybody who is wondering if it might turn out like that.


	3. Chapter 2

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 2

"WWWWAAAAHHHH~!"

"Would you quite your infernal crying." Mihawk asked Perona who was in the corner balling her eyes out.

"Shut up make me feel better, get me a hot chocolate!" the girl said. "Is Moria really dead?"

"He was alive when I left the battle field." Mihawk said as Tora brought the pink haired girl a hot cocoa.

"Then why did they say that?" Perona asked sipping the chocolate drink.

"I don't know." Mihawk said looking at the newspaper even closer. Tora had handed him a tea. The girl hid away from the pink haired girl behind his chair like usual.

* * *

Outside the castle, Zoro was trying his hardest to get to the shore. A group of Human Drill Baboons were preventing his attempt at an escape. Whenever he would attack one, it would do some weird folk remedy before attacking once again.

"I guess the boat I gave you isn't of any use anymore." Mihawk said sitting on a pile of rubble.

"I planned on using it as a raft and swimming all the way there." Zoro said glancing at the broken dingy.

"Why don't you come back to the castle." Mihawk suggested as the baboons seemed to get more fired up at the entrance of another man even though they did fear him. "They know better than to get near it."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm getting to the shore." Zoro said getting ready to fight more of the monkeys.

"Suit yourself but these animals won't be easy to beat. They learn by watching the humans around them." Mihawk said watching Zoro carefully who turned to him.

"What are you getting at?" Zoro asked.

"Seven years ago a great war raged here. That is what destroyed this land and what you see here today." Mihawk began looking at the ruins around him.

"How did you find Tora then?" Zoro asked.

"I came here right after the war ended and found her sitting around by herself. Apparently she had been able to survive the war." Mihawk said.

_*Flashback*_

_Mihawk wondered around the ruins that lay on the island. He had already passed over more corpses than he could count. He had noticed the animals watching him from the moment he had set foot on the island. He had also felt the presence of something else alive that was human._

_The man walked over a collapsed building and looked around. He saw the castle in the background. That was his goal and where he would settle down for a while until he felt like going out and kill some time._

_He looked down and looked at the ground around him. He knew that the person who was alive was right beneath him. He jumped down and began to make his way to the castle. He was going to ignore the person who was still alive. The person didn't have anything to do with him._

_A glance to his left revealed a spot of white. The man walked over to it more out of curiosity than anything else. He knelt down and moved a rock to reveal a small figure. It was a girl around the age of one or so._

_She had shoulder length white hair. The blue dress she was wearing was dirty and ripped. The girl had been asleep but when Mihawk moved the rocks completely off of her, her white eyes opened and she stared at the gold eyed man. Mihawk sat up and let the girl move closer to him._

_"Ah." The girl said reaching for the man slightly. "Hello."_

_Mihawk stayed silent as the girl walked, well more of crawled up to him and gripped his jacket sleeve. Mihawk looked at the small girl somewhat shocked but when the girl fell asleep again he picked her up and continued on his way to the castle._

_*End*_

"So after that you took care of her?" Zoro questioned. But hadn't the man gone all the way to the East Blue?

"No, the girl learned how to take care of herself. She does everything of her own free will and I suggest you pay attention to your enemy." The man said turning away as the monkeys continued to attack Zoro.

* * *

I always pictured Mihawk to be a fatherly type and it is so much fun writing him as one and that is Tora's past. Hope you guys liked this chapter and like I said, this is going to be short ones.


	4. Chapter 3

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 3

Tora brought out a bowl and placed it in front of Zoro and placing the cold cloth on the man's forehead. The green haired man looked at the girl who was watching him curiously. When she noticed his look, the girl instantly flinched and ran off behind Mihawk who was walking into the living room where he was resting.

"Giving up?" Mihawk questioned as he looked at Zoro's beat up body. Most of the wounds however didn't come from fighting the animals outside, they were from something else.

"No, I don't give up." Zoro snapped before glancing down at Tora again and noticing something black in the girl's hair. He had also noticed a bit of black when the girl had run towards the other swordsman. "Ears?"

Mihawk glanced at Zoro before glancing down to the white haired girl who was clinging to his pants leg. Tora's ears and tail had once again emerged meaning that other humans would be coming to the island soon. The white ears twitched a bit and Zoro saw what resembled a tiger's tail appear from behind the girl. He stared at it and only looked away when Perona did as well and the girl tried to tackle Tora and squeal about how cute she was. Tora didn't like this however and instantly ran behind Zoro who was sitting up. Both swordsmen looked at the girl who was watching Perona scared.

"WHY DOES SHE ONLY LIKE YOU TWO!" the girl asked clearly annoyed that the girl didn't like her.

"Maybe she doesn't like annoying bitches?" Zoro said indicating both meaning of the words with Tora having cat like animal features. "Is she a white tiger?"

"Apparently. She already had the ability when I found her so it was either a rare custom of the land or an accident. Unless an archeologist discovers something in the ruins we'll never know since even Tora doesn't know." Mihawk said sitting down and reading the newspaper he had gotten that morning.

"So a regular zoan type huh? But I thought they only had three forms." The green haired man said remembering all of the ones he had met and Chopper.

"She has what is called a Mythical Zoan type." Mihawk corrected.

"Mythical?" Perona asked glancing at the ears that were on the girl.

"In some cultures the white tiger is a deity. Mythical zoans allow them to make any part of their body turn into the part of element that they are. They also have the ability to heal their wounds through regeneration. But they are only immune when using part of their form." Mihawk said before folding up the newspaper and tossing it to Zoro.

The man carefully picked it up and looked at the front picture. "LUFFY!" he said sitting up all the way and looking at his captain. "That idiot! What the hell is he doing?" Tora glanced up at Zoro and looked at the article to see what made the man so stressed.

"What? Did Mugiwara do something stupid and reckless after the war?" Perona asked not really caring about it.

"He…"

* * *

Yes White Tigers are deity's in certain cultures and such. that is also where Tora's name originated from. I do do research for things on my fics so I get facts straight and I also happen to like tigers though I prefer pandas... that was off topic. Well hope you guys liked this.


	5. Chapter 4

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 4

Tora looked at a sleeping Zoro before walking down the maze of halls and to the living room where Mihawk was still reading the newspaper and trying to figure out what the man had found. He looked up at Tora who had a plate of food for him. The man nodded and accepted the food before glancing at Perona who was eyeing the girl possessively.

"You never thank her for doing that sort of stuff." The pink haired woman noted thanking the small girl who handed her another drink even though the girl ran and hid behind a wall again.

"She does it of her own free will. Praise is something I will give her when she proves that she deserves it." Mihawk said glancing up at the girl who still had her ears out and were pointed to the north of the island.

"Cold hearted bastard." Perona muttered under her breath before noticing that the small white haired girl had disappeared.

* * *

Mihawk glanced down at Zoro who was kneeling in front of him and panting heavily. The shock seemed to disgust him but also made him curious for the man had placed his beloved swords to the side.

"What do you think you are doing Roronoa Zoro?" the black haired man asked and Tora looked down at the man as well, completely confused at what he was doing.

"Will you teach me the way of the sword?" he asked bowing his head and not looking at anything not even the floor in front of him.

"So you lose to a bunch of monkeys and come back to your enemy for mercy. I misjudged you. No, now leave my sight." Mihawk said going back to the latest newspaper.

"Actually, I already beat them." Zoro said and Mihawk looked at the man shocked, the expression new to Tora and the girl glanced back at Zoro who still never looked up. "All that's left is your head."

"Then why are you asking the man you want to kill for teaching?" Mihawk asked the man.

Zoro looked up and seemed to be more determined than he had ever had been before. "To beat you." He said. These words made Mihawk laugh which surprised Tora even more and the girl looked at him confused as to what he had found amusing.

"You are an interesting person indeed." Mihawk said and Zoro looked at him. "Fine, Ghost Girl treat his wounds." Mihawk gestured to Perona who looked at him shocked.

"Don't go ordering me around." She said but was ignored by Mihawk who stood up and began to walk out with Tora at his heals.

"Your training starts as soon as your wounds are healed." He said without looking back but Tora did and she saw the smile that Zoro gave more for the fact that he was able to do it then anything else.

Mihawk continued to snicker and Tora looked up at him once again. "Do you usually throw away your pride for someone else?" he asked.

* * *

Yes pretty short but I had to get this done so the following chapters will be my thoughts of what happened during the two year time skip with Tora in there of course. She never actually talks but i guess if she did talk that would make her seem more like a Mary Sue which isn't good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	6. Chapter 5

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 5

Mihawk didn't go easy on Zoro at all during his training. As soon as Zoro was healed, the man made him things that seemed in possible for any mere human even if that was something Zoro was not. Zoro's first job was to clear the ruins in the village.

The man was to carefully move all the ruins into one place and go through and make sure that no bodies were still left over. When this was done, the ruins were to be brought back and placed in a way that allowed one main road. The ruins also had to be in a place similar to where they had been before.

Perona would watch Zoro and questioned why the man did such things even though it had nothing to do with swords play. Though she didn't know much about the way of the sword, she did know that moving ruins around didn't count. Zoro did it however and never complained showing his will to get stronger.

Tora would bring Zoro food and water a few times a day and sometimes she would watch the man herself even if she never spoke to him. The girl would just watch through her white eyes and long white bangs which still had the black and white ears poking out. Every now and then the girl would turn to the north before disappearing in that direction.

Zoro would watch the girl but never questioned what she was doing for it was none of his business. He was however curious as to why the girl carried around a sword all the time even though she had that devil fruit ability of hers and the fact that she never even pulled it out of the carrier on her back. Mihawk never mentioned it and when he would watch Zoro work, he never talked.

Tora seemed to just walk around the island, disappearing during most of the day now that the castle rarely had any of them in it. The girl would always come back at some time and prepare food for the three of them before going off and doing something else again. Zoro had never even seen the girl eat a thing let alone sleep.

* * *

"What does she do?" Zoro asked Mihawk one day as he moved rubble back to where it had been. The man raised an eyebrow before glancing at the now gone Tora.

"I don't know and is of no concern to me." The man said simply before pointing out that the pile for the rest of the ruins was in the opposite direction then where the man was going.

"You really don't care that much about her do you?" Zoro asked trying to hide his embarrassment of going the wrong direction.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I treat her." Mihawk said simply. "I did not pick her up to care for her."

"Yet you didn't leave her to die." Zoro pointed out brining back a much larger piece of building and placing it on the ground.

"I may be a pirate but that does not mean that I have no heart. You yourself along with the rest of the crew you are in should know that." Mihawk said before glancing at the determined man. "What was it that your captain told you?"

Zoro put the piece of building down and looked at Mihawk who stared at Zoro in his usual manner but wanting answers. "On Luffy's right arm there was a tattoo that said 3D2Y." the green haired man said simply. "3D stands for three days and 2Y for two years. We had agreed to meet up in a certain place in three days but look what happened to us. So in two years we will meet up there again."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mihawk asked knowing very well about the man's direction problems.

Zoro pulled out a vivre card and showed it to the man. "The one who coated our ship is the owner of this. He lives on the island where we plan on meeting up at. I may suck at direction but I can follow a simple piece of paper." The man said before putting the paper back in his pocket.

"Fine, now get back to work." Mihawk said standing up from his position on the rock and heading towards the castle.

"Bossy ass." Zoro muttered under his breath as he went back to the pile of ruins.

* * *

I think i have updated every single one of my fics this weekend so I am tired and proud of myself. again this is shorter than the regular ones but I am making up what is going on now and I did get the feeling that Mihawk would make Zoro do this sirt of thing. Later. (i had the 3D in the first sentence crossed out but I can't do that on here.)


	7. Chapter 6

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 6

The sound of oil sizzling, cutting into something hard, splattering and the occasional crash of a falling object filled the house and Perona turned to the kitchen. She peeked inside and saw the small white haired girl who was busy at the stove, creating another delicious meal.

Mihawk was training Zoro in a room that he had modified for training and she was bored since she had no need for being there. The white haired girl was preparing them dinner like always. Tora knew that she was watching her but the small girl never took her eyes off of the food she was making.

Perona was determined to get the small girl to be her servant no matter what. She was upset over Moria's death, but this place seemed to be safe and even though she had to deal with the idiotic swordsman and the scary one, she also had the shy little girl to keep her company, she wasn't alone anymore.

"You never talk." Perona said as the small girl put plates full of food on the table and looked at the black eyed woman slightly nervous but knew that she had to continue working on food. "Why do you stay here and do all this stuff for that man?"

Tora looked at the pink haired girl before glancing at the ground and turning off the stove before passing the pink haired girl her food. Perona happily accepted it and glanced at Tora who was grabbing the other plates and putting them on a tray to carry them down to the training room.

Perona watched and sighed at the girl ignoring her. "Maybe she can't talk." The girl said before continuing to down the rice.

Mihawk glanced up when he heard the door to the training room open and Tora walked in with food and water. He nodded for the girl to put it on the table and glanced at Zoro who was holding his right eye, a bleeding gash on it.

"That is what happens when you don't pay attention to where your opponent's sword is." The man said as Tora walked over with bandages to fix the wound. "We will break and then continue later."

Mihawk grabbed his food and left while Tora began to clean the wound that was still bleeding. Zoro allowed the small girl to do so even if he wanted to say that it was just a scratch. He knew very well from experiences with Chopper that say that it was just a scratch would get him proved wrong. Tora finished bandaging it and handed the man his food.

The girl was about to leave when Zoro grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of its holder and stared at the long silver blade, shaped just like a crucifix. Tora turned to Zoro carefully and watched the man as he examined the blade. Zoro handed it back to her and Tora put it back in place.

"You've never used that blade, have you?" he asked and Tora shook her head. Zoro narrowed his eyes and sighed before beginning to eat the food that the girl had prepared. He hated to admit that Sanji's food was good but he knew that the blonde was better at cooking than this girl, however at the moment this was the best food he was probably going to get.

"Do you even eat?" the man asked as Tora watched him and the girl looked at him with her usual expression before getting up and leaving. "Weird girl."

* * *

How Zoro got the scar on his eye. He might not of showed in the newest chapter but Zoro was on the cover page of One Piece this week and I didn't fail to notice that he had a scar, similar to Rayleigh's on his right eye so I got to thinking about how he actually got it. I still don't know if he has the ability to open the eye though i'm pretty sure he does since the eye was closed but i hope you guy's liked this!


	8. Chapter 7

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 7

"Where are you going?"

Zoro froze before turning around and facing Mihawk who looked at him with his arms crossed and a dissatisfied look on his face. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, just above his left eye that held the bandages from the day before. He glanced once more at the small girl who had vanished before facing the other swordsman.

"Unlike you I'm curious as to what that girl is doing every day." Zoro said and Mihawk raised an eyebrow at the man before brushing him off.

Zoro smiled quickly before turning around and rushing after the girl, determined not to lose sight of the white haired girl. Zoro ducked under branches and over growth and easily caught sight of the girl once more even though he was half blind. Tora hadn't noticed the man and continued to walk to the north like she always did.

Zoro kept the distance between the two of them short so he didn't lose her but long enough so that Tora didn't notice him. The small ears that the girl had shown them still showed even though it had been more than a week. Mihawk himself said that this was the longest that they have been out so something may happen on the island soon.

"Where is she going?" Zoro asked as the girl led him to a break in the dense forest that surrounded the castle they lived in.

Tora walked out into the red sun's light and lightly brushed off her light green dress before turning around and facing Zoro. The man froze when he realized that he had been caught and walked out of the jungle. Tora looked up at the man before turning around and continuing her walk and Zoro took it as a 'he can follow'.

Tora walked along the edge of the island and her sandaled feet made little noise on the rocky shore. Zoro's boots were just as quiet though the smaller girl was defiantly more graceful and less built. Zoro glanced at the sea and a small smile came to his face as he watched it.

Tora led Zoro to a rock cropping and she easily scaled the high rocks and sat at the top and Zoro followed. The girl looked out to the sea and Zoro glanced at her expressionless face and sighed slightly as the girl just stared.

"Is this what you do every day?" Zoro asked and the small girl nodded her head and Zoro looked at the sea with her. "Are you waiting for something?"

Tora nodded her head and Zoro began to think, he didn't do it that much but that didn't stop him now. The man though about what to say next, obviously it had to be a yes or no question since Tora wasn't talking if she even had the capability of doing so.

"Is it something important?" Zoro asked and the girl shrugged slightly and Zoro almost missed it. "Dangerous?" this got him another shrug and Zoro huffed a little and thought some more.

"Is it something that might affect what's happening on this island?" the man asked and Tora looked at him.

Zoro raised his eyebrows at the girl and sighed as Tora went back to watching the sea. "This feels like twenty questions." Zoro said looking at the girl.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he stared at the girl's face and smiled slightly when he noticed the curve and lift of the cheek. The man leaned forward a bit and caught the small, shy smile on the girl's lips. Zoro smiled himself and Tora went back to her usual expression when she caught the man watching her.

"So you have more than one emotion." The man said and Tora looked at him. "Can you talk?"

Tora nodded her head and Zoro turned to where he was facing the girl. Tora glanced at the man and turned to face him and Zoro put his head on hers. "Say something then." Zoro ordered and the girl looked down.

Zoro added more pressure to the girl's head and Tora tightened her neck muscles at the pressure but Zoro didn't stop. "Say something." The man said again and Tora gripped the man's wrist though her small hands barely covered it. "Tell me to stop."

Tora was able to glance at Zoro but the pressure forced her eyes shut and her hair covered her face. Zoro didn't press too hard but hard enough for the girl to get the point. The grip of the small girl's hands on his was light but had a good grip.

"Say it." Zoro said and a small whimper came from Tora's lips and Zoro lightened up.

"Stop."

Zoro looked at the girl who was glancing up at him and released her head. Tora sighed slightly and played with her ears a bit before glancing at the man who had a smile on his face. The smile was seen more than Mihawk's but it still surprised the girl.

"So you can talk." Zoro said satisfied with himself and the small girl had a pout on his face. "Why don't you talk more often?"

Tora looked down and stayed silent and Zoro sighed. The green haired swordsman raised his hand over her head and Tora looked at it confused. "The hand will come down again." Zoro said and Tora flinched a bit and covered her head.

"Don't like to." The girl said and Zoro put his hand back to his side and looked at the girl who was out of the fetal position.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you or anything." The man said before glancing back at the ocean. "I suck at this sort of thing but you can talk to me if you want to."

Tora glanced at Zoro and moved in closer to the man. Zoro looked at the girl surprised but sighed knowing that he couldn't do anything about it and allowed the girl to lean against him as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

"I don't think I want to know but what happened?" Mihawk asked as he looked at the rock cropping where Zoro and Tora were at.

Tora was fast asleep, curled up like a little kitten in Zoro's lap and purring slightly. Zoro's hand was in the air above her suggesting that he had been stroking her back before Mihawk came along.

"She fell asleep!" Zoro said and Mihawk sighed before walking away. "OI!"

* * *

"Why does she only like the scary swordsmen?" Perona asked. "And I didn't get to be in this chapter."

* * *

LOL Humor at the end adn poor Perona. I've been thinking about doing a ZoroxOC for a while but I can't think of any good AU story plots or if it is even a good idea. Please tell me if you have any. I do know that last chapter Zoro got attacked on the right eye but apparently that was a bluff on the color sheet that Oda-sensei had made and the scar is really on the left eye. Hope you liked.


	9. Chapter 8

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 8

Perona scolded a bit as she floated around the island with only her Negative Hallows as company. She glanced around her and puffed her cheeks at how bored she was. Every day she was ordered around by the gold eyed swordsman and yelled at by the green haired one. Tora was afraid of her even though she was the only one Perona actually liked and the white haired girl was cute too.

"Why won't she be my servant?" Perona asked herself and her Negative Hallows simply shrugged though it helped none. "I'm bored, Moria-sama help me!"

The pink haired girl continued to float around and looked at the trees and ruins beneath her. She could see Zoro who was still moving ruins but she didn't feel like watching him move rocks and Mihawk was off training on his own somewhere. Tora wasn't to be found and the pink haired girl didn't feel liked going to the coast to search for the girl.

Perona glanced at the ocean since form the height she was floating at it was easily seen and sighed. Beyond the dark clouds and the murky darkness, the light of the yellow sun and the clear blue ocean could be seen. Perona loved morbid dark places but when she had been sent flying by Kuma, she had found what being under sunlight was like.

At first it had been too bright since the girl had practically grown up in the darkness of Thriller Bark. But thanks to that trip through the sunlight, the girl had been able to see what the outside world was like and what the ocean truly was colored. Though she still did prefer the dark castle that she was currently at in the moment even if the house mates weren't so friendly.

Perona floated around a bit and ended up wandering into the direction of the ocean and even from this height, easily caught sight of the white haired girl. Perona smiled as Tora's little ears twitched a bit and the girl looked up at Perona with her large white eyes. Perona squealed a bit at how cute the girl looked.

Though in Perona's eyes, the girl would be even cuter if she had a stitch or two and would listen to whatever was ordered and had an adorable little voice. Perona continued to fantasize about what Tora's voice sounded like and failed to notice that the girl had stood up and walked to the edge of the ocean and stared out at it.

When Perona did notice that the small girl had moved, she turned to what had made her do so. The pink haired girl flinched as she saw what was headed in the direction of the island and fear began to fill her. Tora instantly disappeared into the forest and Perona decided to join the girl, not wanting to get caught herself.

* * *

Mihawk glanced in the direction of the entry way and looked at the three people who rushed into the room. Perona instantly went up stairs and Zoro caught his breath slightly as Tora walked up to Mihawk and looked at the man. Mihawk narrowed his eyes and looked at Perona who had come down in her real body.

"How the hell did the marines know about this place?" the girl asked and Mihawk stood up and walked in the direction of the entry way.

"I told them that this island was not to be entered upon." The man said grabbing his jacket and sword and glancing at the two pirates. "You two remain hidden."

"Hide?" Zoro asked and Mihawk nodded.

"If they find you, your arrest will be immediate and Ghost Girl is a former subordinate of Moria who is no longer a Shishibukai whether he be alive or not so she will also be arrested." Mihawk said and Tora followed the man out of the house.

"What about Tora then?" Zoro asked and Mihawk turned around.

"I am still a pirate meaning I have the right to scare anyone who does not obey by the rules." The man said and the two pirates watched as Tora transformed all the way and stood up to Mihawk's hip.

Even though Tora was the size of a full grown tiger, you could tell that she was still a cub. The thought of her real size when she was an adult or teen ran through Zoro's mind and his first impression was that that was one opponent he would not want to anger.

One thing that did stand out to the man was that Tora wasn't white with black stripes but rather black with white stripes. The girl's white eyes had a tint of green to them and the two pirates were mesmerized by the stare that the girl gave them before Mihawk gestured for them to hide.

"Shall we meet our uninvited guest?" Mihawk asked and Tora nodded slightly as she followed the man through the woods.

* * *

Okay all done what happens next... I don't know. I will update this on the weekends and possibly during the week but always on the weekends. G2G by peoples hope you liked^^


	10. Chapter 9

Kuraigana's Tora

Chapter 9

Mihawk stood on the beach with Tora next to him and watched as the marine fleet ships anchored and began to use row boats to enter the island. Mihawk never allowed them to set foot on the island for he sent a light strike into the water and prevented the ships from getting closer. The marines froze and stared at the best swordsman before flinching as they noticed Tora.

"Ararara, that was very rude."

Mihawk calmly turned to face Aokiji looked at the man bored like usual but Mihawk did nothing against the man. Tora took a step closer and Aokiji allowed the tiger to circle him slightly before he turned his attention back to the man he had come to see.

"I would think that a man known as 'Hawk Eyes' would have a different kind of pet." The admiral said and Mihawk just watched him as Tora circle the man once more.

"She is not my pet and state your business, you know very well that this island is off limits for the Government." The gold eyes man said and Aokiji sighed before sitting down.

"Fine. It is based off of the Straw Hat Pirates." The man said and Mihawk waved him off.

"I do not wish nor care to hear this information." The man said walking away.

Mihawk stopped as he heard that a gun was shot and turned and watched as Tora easily caught the bullet in her jaw before dropping it onto the ground. The large feline stared at the marine who had shot the gun and stared at him. Mihawk sighed and Aokiji stood up and pointed to the marines who were waiting for orders.

"Go back to the ship and prepare to leave." The man said and the marines instantly began to row away. "That is a very well trained animal."

"She does not like being called an animal." Mihawk said and Aokiji raised an eyebrow.

Mihawk nodded at Tora who instantly changed back to her human form and the girl his behind Mihawk's leg. Aokiji stared at the small girl and Tora watched him before the man turned around Mihawk watched the man leave. Tora looked up at Mihawk curious as to what was happening.

"Reporting that girl will be too much trouble." The admiral said and Mihawk looked back at Tora who was still confused.

"Coming here is not allowed, that is the only reason that I am ignoring whatever the government has sent for me." Mihawk said and turned around.

"Any other reason and you would have obliged?" Aokiji challenged.

"Depends." Mihawk said before walking towards the castle home he lived in.

"I'm only going to say this. Straw Hat Luffy is considered dead." Aokiji said and Tora turned to him though Mihawk did not.

"I doubt that." Mihawk said and Aokiji stopped before continuing to walk towards his ship.

* * *

Okay, I really don't know what to say but hope you liked and I wonder if I should skip ahead a bit


End file.
